90's Bitch
by corrky
Summary: The Avengers go to a karaoke bar. Darcy is awesome.


It had been Darcy's idea to go out for karaoke. She had dragged them all to the dimly lit bar a few blocks from the tower one Thursday night because she was bored. Truth be told though, they were all bored. Natasha and Clint had been benched for SHIELD ops after the Battle of Manhattan because their faces were plastered all over the place. Covert ops don't work so well when you're recognized internationally as an Avenger, so they were officially off SHIELD's roster an onto the Avengers. Since they were all easily recognized, with the exception of Bruce, they avoided going out of the tower as much as possible. Steve made the mistake one day of going to the cafe across the street for a sandwich, and ended up mobbed by all the women in a 100 foot radius. He still gets twitchy when someone mentions it. The team hadn't been needed for a few weeks, so they spent their time watching movies and in Tony, Bruce, and Jane's cases, doing science. Darcy was perhaps the most bored of all. She didn't have the problem of being recognized, but she was still stuck in the tower since Team Science had been keeping her in the lab transcribing notes, fetching coffee, and feeding them for 10 days straight. It was time for a break before she ended up killing Bruce Banner for his chicken scratch handwriting. Or at least provoking him to Hulk out so she could get a break.

That's why she dragged them out of the tower to the hole in the wall karaoke bar she liked to go to when she had the time. Sure, the place was kind of dirty and smelled like sweat, but the drinks were cheap and the patrons few. As soon as they got in the bar, she put a hand over Tony's mouth and whispered harshly in his ear.

"You will not say anything about the bar. You will smile and drink and not comment on the quality of the bar. Or I will taze you so help me god." Tony responded by nodding and slinking off to the bar.

"You know we could hear you, right?" Steve asked her with a just smiled and walked over to the bar to order a round of tequila shots.

After a few rounds of shots, everyone had loosened up, even Thor and Steve who weren't affected by the alcohol. On the other hand, Jane was getting a bit giggly and wobbly.

"Darcy! We should sing that song! You know the one that you have as your ringtone," Jane half shouted at her, arms flailing as she spoke. Darcy, who was not nearly as much of a lightweight as Jane, grinned and pulled her up to her feet.

"Let's go!" They left the table to talk to the sound guy, leaving amusement in their wake.

"What song are they singing?" Tony asked Bruce who shrugged.

"You'll love it," Natasha said, smirking.

The music started and Jane and Darcy took to the small stage bouncing as they sang.

_I got this feeling on a summer day when you were gone _

_I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burn_

_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs_

_I crashed my car into the bridge_

_I don't care, I love it_

_I don't care_

_I got this feeling on a summer day when you were gone _

_I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burn_

_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs_

_I crashed my car into the bridge_

_I don't care, I love it_

_I don't care_

_You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way_

_You want me down on earth, but I am up in space_

_You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch_

_You're from the 70's but I'm a 90's bitch_

_I love it, I love it_

_I got this feeling on a summer day when you were gone _

_I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burn_

_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs_

_I crashed my car into the bridge_

_I don't care, I love it_

_I don't care_

_You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way_

_You want me down on earth, but I am up in space_

_You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch_

_You're from the 70's but I'm a 90's bitch_

_I don't care, I love it_

_I don't care, I love it, I love it_

_I don't care, I love it_

_I don't care, I love it, I love it_

_I don't care_

_I love it_

"So, you're a 90's bitch, huh?" Clint asked Darcy with a smirk.

"Damn straight. And you're from the 70's."

Instead of answering, Clint just knocked back another drink.

"Let's see if the 90's bitch can hold her liquor," he said, taunting her.

"You're on."

The next morning, the occupants of the tower woke up with headaches. Thor had seen it fit to break out the Asgardian mead for himself and Steve when they got back to the tower, so the two of them didn't escape the hangover headache. Clint was probably the worst off because Darcy could hold her liquor better than he had anticipated. She was able to keep up with him, but chose to stop before she reached the point where she would be a non-functioning hung-over. He on the other hand took another three shots after that and was now regretting it. He managed to crawl out to the kitchen and have JARVIS start a pot of coffee when Phil and Darcy walked in, the latter showing no effects of last night. She placed a bottle of a strange liquid and a bottle of aspirin in front of him.

"Drink that and take two of these," she told him.

He looked up at her to see her full out grinning.

"How are you not hung-over?"

"I drank that and I took those," she said. "And because I'm a 90's bitch."

With that, she resumed her conversation with Phil and left the room.

"Never again," Clint groaned.

A/N: This is just a little thing I came up with when I was listening to this song ("I Love It" by Icona Pop feat. Charli XCX)


End file.
